cherry tomatoes and promises
by rukiargh
Summary: in which yamanaka ino and uchiha sasuke argue over a box of cherry tomatoes. pairings ; naruino, sasusaku, friendship!sasuino


"I'm sorry, but what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ino asked, glaring at the idiot who was also reaching for the last box of tomatoes.

Sasuke's reply didn't nearly have as much anger as the blonde's. "I'm taking the last box of cherry tomatoes."

"Um," she snorted, "no. You're not. These are mine." By now, they were attracting attention from civilians, but they knew better than to interfere with an angry Yamanaka Ino. Even the owner of the stand seemed to disappear as soon as he had figured out what was going on.

Neither of the clan heads retracted their hand, yet both of their grips were soft, careful not to damage their favorite food.

"Just give me this one thing," she said, lamely. "Then you can go back to taking everything you want." He looked at her oddly, and got the feeling that this involved more than a fruit.

"What." It didn't come out as a question. More of a demand of an explanation.

"Did you know that when you left, hell, not just you, Naruto, too, there was nobody to pick up the pieces?" (Somewhere far away, Naruto sneezed.) "She was left here all alone with a sensei that didn't really care. So I shoved my stupid pride and rebuilt our friendship that was torn apart by none other, than you." Ino had been looking fiercely into his eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He shook his head, no.

"You nearly killed my two best friends. Nearly killed our friends. Do you think I could've ever forgived you for that? Then you come home after all this shit that you fucked up and fucked up everyone else and now you're taking away my best friend all over again!" She looked thoroughly pissed. "She's always ditching me now. 'Sorry, Piggy, I have a date with Sasuke.' or 'Sorry, Piggy, Sasuke's coming home from a mission tonight.' Well, to hell with that shit, Uchiha!" Her voice rang out, but nobody dared to tell her to quiet down. This was probably a regular event, he thought, and they'd gotten used to her screechy voice.

Her eye twitched. "Did you just call my voice screechy?"

"How-" He began, but remembered who he was talking (arguing?) with. Stupid mind readers.

"I'm not stupid, either. Hell, you're insulting my entire clan."

He figured there was no way he could win this, whatever this was. "I'm sorry," he said in return, and was amazed at how quickly her expression softened.

"Remember how I said there was no way I could ever forgive you?" She asked, grinning wickedly. Sasuke resisted the urge to shiver or look away. He couldn't be afraid of some fangirl.

"Hn."

"You could make it up to me, y'know."

"How?" He asked, curious to hear her answer. There was no way in hell, that he could make it up to her. She wasn't Naruto or Sakura or Kakashi, she wasn't attached to him. She had seen all the pain that he had caused. This answer would be an impossible task that he'd never be able to complete.

"Give me these tomatoes, and if we ever argue over 'em again, you have to give them to me," she smiled, some fake smile that his replacement did. "And," there was more? "Don't break her heart again. Treat her well. Don't ever make her cry unless they're tears of joy. Because if you make her feel upset in any way, please know that there are a list of people, who never got their revenge on you that I am well acquainted with."

"Got it?" Ino asked, as he let go of the cherry tomatoes.

"Got it." And so they parted ways.

All was well in Konoha, until incident number two. That began with Naruto banging on Ino's door at seven in the morning. He knew it was a bad idea because she worked late at T&I the night before (he had brought in the missing nin with his genin), but this was urgent.

"Ino-chan, it's-"

"I know it's you, idiot," said a voice inside his head. "I'm not a sensor for nothing."

He grinned sheepishly as the door opened to his fellow blonde in her pajamas and her hair down. He couldn't fight the blush that rushed to his cheeks as he took in her appearance. She, gladly, didn't notice. Or had chosen not to.

"I've got some ramen cups from our last grocery trip in the cupboard, treat yourself while I get ready," she ordered. "It's going to be one hell of a great day," he heard her say from the bathroom.

"Oh, Piggy and.. Naruto? Good to see you guys," Sakura cheerfully greeted the two, but had a surprised look on her face. They both responded with an in sync, "Good to see you, too, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun!"

By now, the other two Sannin were suspicious.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, were you going to get some tomatoes?"

Oh shit.

Really. The look that the blonde was giving him began to make his eye twitch. Then it became both of his eyes. "Yes," he hissed, already knowing what was going to happen.

"So was I!" She said giddily, and then those two damn, irritable blondes, began to fill their cart with all the boxes of cherry tomatoes. He and Sakura simply gaped at the two.

"Ino! I didn't know you were this much of a pig!" Her green eyes turned to him, begging for an answer. "Aren't you going to try and get at least one box of tomatoes?"

He knew he should have gotten at least one, but he knew this was the only was that he and Ino would make amends. "No," he said, "she can have them." Sakura looked like she wanted to say something, but she closed her mouth. He'd have to explain later.

"Thank you very much, Sasuke-kun," Ino bowed, while Naruto began snickering. And off they went, laughing like idiots, Naruto pushing the carts and Ino hastily adding things he had asked for.

"They're kinda cute together, don't you think, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura finally said, breaking the pregnant silence.

"We're cuter."


End file.
